Rat City
Rat City is a game by Mr.Papas8, where you can find in ROBLOX. There is a bunch of different places and stuff. Rat City 2 is in the development now. Game Description. Explore rat city just like what dora the explorer did. Facts * When you play the game, you will always be a white roblox figure, and even if you change your clothes then you will still be a white figure. Game Tips Press SHIFT to run, if you are playing on a computer, or laptop. Even a PC. Items * Cheese - A piece of cheese, which does nothing, but you can just hold it. * Boombox - A boombox which can play some songs. In the epic dog pictures inc building, there's also a sign showing codes for a song to play. Boombox Song Codes 142376088 - Raining Tacos Song 2542722686 - Crab Rave, but with ROBLOX death noise sounds. AKA the oof sound. Scrapped Stuff Gun - A gun to shoot players. It was scrapped, because people would die by the gun and wouldn't respawn. List of buildings/places * Epic Dog Pictures inc. * Epic Games Building * Building with a sign that says Bruh * Building with a sign with the rat. * Building with a sign that shows Shrek. * Building with a sign that shows a picture with a cool emoji, a dog, and a letter h. There's a text that says epic also. * Building with a sign that shows the Old Lol Guy. * Building with a blue sign that says Try the Hamberger. Only $1. * Building with a sign that shows a lady face, with lipstick and lady eyes. * Building with a sign that shows a laughing emoji, and says lol. * Building with a sign that shows a button, that says help. * Building with a sign that shows Thanos, but in ROBLOX form. * Cheese Bank - A bank with only a vault, with cheese in it, because it's called the cheese bank. * Club Rat - A place to party and also dance. It shows some models of black rats with minion faces, and also shows a sign which means No Mickey Mouse allowed. * Ratbucks - A coffee shop, which is inspired by starbucks. The only thing in the menu so far is a cheese coffee, which costs $3 cheese. * Toilet Shop - A shop that sells toilet. The manager of the shop is a guy name chill. It sells the dirty toilets. If you go to the managers room, then a real life Peter Griffin image will appear in front of your screen. And there's a toilet there that looks like it has mouse or rat ears. Upcoming Stuff (or leaked stuff) * Rat Bowl - A place inspired by the Super Bowl. It is said that when it comes out, it will play Sweet Victory, which is a song from SpongeBob SquarePants. Other Stuff in-game * Little houses with nothing inside them. * A yellow spawn plate. * A bunch of trees, where if you keep going, you will locate a toilet. * Four cars to drive. * A piece of cheese laying in the ground which makes your screen yellow if you touch it. And if you touch it, it will show a message saying Sometimes, I dream About Cheese... * A sign which is advertising to buy cheese for $400. * A vending machine of Rat Cola. Easter Eggs * If you sit on the toilet beneath the trees, it will take you to Toilet Forest apart of the Lol Guy Video Game. * When you go in the toilet shop, it actually teleports you to another game, but the game it takes you to is the toilet shop. * The vending machine of Rat Cola glows at night. Category:ROBLOX Games